Happy April 2nd
by coffee4106
Summary: What do Coffee, Harm, Mac, and something from the cabinet have in common? One wild tasting April 2nd morning, thats what!


**HAPPY APRIL 2****nd****.**(Thank you to Gaby and Ali for this idea)

_While chatting with Fiona and Gaby today, she told of one of her April fools jokes.. I thought they were great so I borrowed one, and changed it up a bit.. Now the April 2__nd__ came from my eight year old daughter. She tried to prank me today and this story is based around her explanation of WHY April 2__nd__ does work for prank day! God help me when she's a teenager. I don't own any of the characters or jokes. ENJOY!!!_

The morning seemed perfect. The sun had risen in such vibrant colors that they had hit the crystals hanging in the window and the carnival of colors had jumped around the room like little clowns jumping from the tiny car.

Mac sat on the center cushion of the couch, enjoying her aroma filled cup of coffee. She watched the dancing colors while deep in thought. Cases, assignments, children, homes with white picket fences, love and most of all, the Navy Commander lying in the other room. She smiled as the most awesome thought popped into her morbid mind. Evil torture is the best way to show him who the boss of this relationship is. She was still smiling as she rose from her solitude and headed toward the kitchen in search for the proper ingredients.

First she found his cup, his prized Navy oversized mug. She stole a glance to the bedroom door to check for any movement. She laughed quietly wondering what he would do. Next she reached for the little thin bottle in the back of the cabinet and removed the red cap. Shaking about 7 drops of the red liquid into the cup, she covered her laugh with her other hand. Replacing the bottle back in the cabinet, she heard groans and odd sounds coming from the bedroom. She quickly shut the cabinet door and grabbed the coffee pot. She topped off her cup and filled his cup, then stirred quickly.

"Morning sweetie." She smiled sweetly as she saw the sleepy grouchy bed head man emerge from the room.

"Coffee first, then sweet talk me." He growled.

"Coffee." She handed him the steaming cup and quickly headed back to the couch.

Harm thanked her in his head while he slowly raised the cup to his lips. As he took his swallow, he thought a moment. It smelled like coffee, looked like coffee, yet it didn't taste like coffee. The taste tingled and twisted, and stung, and made his nose twitch. He quickly rubbed his nose, shook his head and squinted his eyes. He tasted it again, thinking maybe it was just his morning breath revolting on him, but no, it was the same taste again. His tongue swirled up and his throat did things he couldn't describe.

"Harm?" Mac asked from her perch.

"Uh.. new coffee?" He asked as he coughed.

"Yes, isn't it great? I picked it up at the World Market a couple days ago. It's from some exotic island. The new fad that's going around." She replied, still hiding her smile.

"Is this April fools?" He asked, tasting it again.

"No, it's April 2nd. Why?" She quizzed as she rose from her seat and headed toward him.

"You like this?" He was still confused as to how she could even like this stuff.

"Why? You don't like it? Harm, I bought it for you. It had so many great reviews; I thought you would love it." She broke out the puppy dog eyes.

"No, No, No, I love you?" He tried to save the day and quickly set his cup down to reach for her.

Mac moved just out of reach and turned away from him, mainly to hide her smiles and laughs. She felt her body start to shake from laughter and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Mac, sweetie, I'm sorry. It's wonderful. I love it. Here, watch." He grabbed the cup once again and took a big swallow.

She turned just in time to see what he was doing, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't hold in the laughter any longer as she watched his face turn into so many different reactions from his drink.

"Harm." She took his cup from him and set on the counter. Reaching behind him, she opened the cabinet door and pulled out the bottle. As she slowly moved it into his view, she broke into a smile.

"You did not." He growled.

"Happy April 2nd Day after April Fools day." She grinned and placed her hands on each side of his face, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Happy April 2nd day after April Fools day? What? You can't do a prank on the day after April Fools day." He pulled back from her enticing kiss.

"Yes I so can." She replied and smiled.

"Who are you and what did you do with the Marine Colonel Lawyer that you seem to resemble so much?"

"Why?" She asked with another smile.

"That's it, no more time off. You have spent way too much time with the little culprits." He poked her in the nose.

"Those little culprits are your children Mr. Rabb."

"Not when they have spent an entire week with their mother, WHO just spiked my coffee with Tabasco. They are entirely yours." He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her close. "Now, what should I pull on you."

"Nothing, you can't. Only one prank per April 2nd can be processed in the 24 hr period." She replied and cocked her head to the side.

"You can't make up the rules as you go along Mac." He really wanted to kiss her neck.

"I can, I'm the mommy." She smiled and kissed him again, knowing he was using all the force of power he had to not kiss her back.

"That's your answer for everything." He replied, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"It works on you, not the culprits so much anymore." She laughed when he gave in and kissed her neck. "Oh, by the way, you should probably adjust to one more culprit in eight months."

"We stopped with three." He argued.

"We said we would stop with three, but there's this little thing called… S-E-X," She whispered her spelled out word' "And you just cant seem to stay away from me." She laughed as he pulled away from her.

"This is a April 3rd a day ahead prank?" He quizzed.

"Uhhh, no, you can't do a prank on the 3rd of April. Its not in the rule book Harm."

"Mac, Ill have as many little culprits as I can with you, any day, April Fools Day, April 2nd or April 3rd. Whenever."

"I know." She laughed as he pushed her away and laughed.

Harm turned and unthinkingly grabbed his coffee cup. As he took a big swig and swallowed, he grimaced and frowned at Mac.

"I love you?" She smiled and stepped out of reach but not quick enough.

Harm snaked his arm around her and scooped her up in his arms. "Speaking of culprits, where are they?"

"Harriet picked them up this morning for the weekend." Mac laughed as Harm smiled and headed toward the bedroom, but stopped and turned toward the kitchen.

"Want some coffee?" He snickered.


End file.
